


La logica rete delle conseguenze casuali

by Mikirise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: Daichi lo ha sentito da Suga. Non è che ci creda, e -ma. Ma lo ha sentito da Suga, che lo ha sentito da Asahi, che dice di averlo sentito da Shimizu, che lo ha sentito da Noya che lo ha sentito da Tanaka che lo ha sentito da...c'è tutto un giro, qua. Tutto parte dalla voce di quello che è successo a Tokyo, durante la trasferta, che non è niente di scandaloso -ma.E Tsukishima non ha capito come si è ritrovato in mezzo a questa faccenda.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 7





	La logica rete delle conseguenze casuali

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ilamatecuhtli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilamatecuhtli/gifts).



  
  


> _Davvero ci sono momenti in cui l'onnipresente e logica rete delle sequenze casuali si arrende, colta di sorpresa dalla vita, e scende in platea, mescolandosi tra il pubblico, per lasciare che sul palco, sotto le luci della libertà vertiginosa e improvvisa, una mano invisibile peschi nell'infinito grembo del possibile e tra milioni di cose, una sola ne lasci accadere. (Alessandro Baricco)_

  
  
  
  
  
⭐️. _Andromeda_  
  
  
Si stanno tenendo la mano.  
  
Hinata lo fa spesso. Probabilmente nemmeno se ne rende conto e, a scoprire dell’esistenza di sua sorella minore, Tadashi si dice che come cosa è più che logica. Hinata lo fa spesso, probabilmente senza pensarci, perché è abituato ad abbassarsi e prendere la mano della sua sorellina quando devono uscire di casa, e ci potrebbero essere macchine, o passanti abbastanza distratti, o qualcos’altro a cui Tadashi non riesce a pensare, in questo momento. Hinata lo fa spesso e non ci pensa sopra perché non dà nessun peso al gesto di tenere la mano a qualcuno. O forse un peso glielo dà e il suo unico problema è che non ci pensa poi così tanto a quello che potrebbe succedere dopo. Le conseguenze non sono mai state parte delle preoccupazioni di Hinata e sicuramente non in quelle di Kageyama. Forse è questa la differenza più grande tra loro.  
  
Tadashi sospira, incrociando le braccia. Poi si passa le mani sul viso e… non sa che farci, adesso, col suo corpo.  
  
Si stanno davvero tenendo per mano. Davanti a tutti. Cioè, sì, okay, è vero, non è che importi qualcosa e che in mezzo alla folla sono pochi a dare retta a una coppia di liceali, ed è anche vero che stare in città è diverso dallo stare in campagna, qui Tadashi ha visto coppie scambiarsi —ma è anche vero che si stanno tenendo la mano, insomma. Davanti a loro. I loro compagni di squadra, dietro di loro, che sicuramente non solo li avrebbero visti, ma che avrebbero potuto pensare...  
Kageyama e Hinata non pensano molto. Tadashi si sistema la sciarpa sulle labbra, per coprirsi dal freddo, cercando di riscaldarsi il naso gelato. Non è una questione di si stanno tenendo le mani. È più una questione di: perché si stanno tenendo le mani? Lo fanno spesso? È la prima volta che lo fanno?  
  
Kageyama è leggermente sobbalzato quando Hinata gli ha preso la mano, continuando a parlare di qualcosa come di dover andare a vedere la Torre di Tokyo e che così non si sarebbero più confusi con i trasmettitori in periferia. Quindi, forse, non è qualcosa che hanno fatto prima. Tadashi è stato abbastanza attento a studiare le relazioni dei suoi compagni di squadra, ma è anche vero che si è stufato quasi subito di guardare quei due, litigare sempre sulle stesse cose, parlare in continuazione di pallavolo. E Yachi, che è l'addetta a quella parte della squadra, non ha mai commentato nulla in proposito. Motivo per cui, Tadashi si gira verso di lei, che alza, imbarazzata, un lato delle labbra.  
  
“Stanno davvero tenendosi le mani” borbotta Tadashi, indicandoli con un dito, mentre i due idioti si sono fermati ad aspettarli.  
  
Continuano a parlare di qualcosa, che però Tadashi non riesce a sentire. Hinata indica qualcosa in alto. Alza anche in braccio e, poco prima che possa gridare e attirare l’attenzione su di loro, Kageyama, con la mano libera, lo colpisce al fianco, facendolo saltare all’indietro.  
  
Per una frazione di secondo le loro mani si dividono. Ma entrambi riprendono la presa come se nulla fosse. Tadashi alza le sopracciglia verso Yachi, che aggrotta le sopracciglia, probabilmente per cercare di capire che cosa Tadashi le stia chiedendo e, quando vede la Strana Coppia, le sue labbra diventano un cerchio perfetto e si lascia sfuggire una risata divertita.  
  
“No, no” gli risponde, muovendo la mano a destra e poi a sinistra, come se dovesse scacciare via un brutto odore. Il sospiro che lascia andare poi diventa una nuvoletta di anidride carbonica tra loro due, mentre Yachi si gira di nuovo verso Kageyama e Hinata. Scuote la testa. “Ci avevo un po’ sperato, l’altra volta, quando li ho visti tenersi per mano. Ma, uhm, pensandoci bene, quando non ero sicura di dove volevo andare, Hinata mi ha tirata a correre per la mano.” Mostra il braccio, coperto da strati e strati di vestiti. “Non è niente di -romantico. Sono solo, beh, loro.”  
  
Tadashi aggrotta ancora di più le sopracciglia. “Lo sta guidando?”  
  
“Beh” inizia Yachi, alzando una spalla. Ha una smorfia strana sul viso. Una cosa che fa spesso, prima di lasciare andare la tensione sulle spalle, prima di grattarsi la frangia con un dito e chiudere gli occhi, per trovare le parole migliori da usare. “È un po’ come se -Kageyama è molto bravo sul campo. È veloce, proattivo, forte. Come alzatore sa sempre cosa guardare, dove andare, come muoversi.” Yachi alza le braccia, come se volesse alzare una palla invisibile e fa un piccolo salto sul posto. Poi tira giù le braccia. “In un certo senso, quando stanno giocando a pallavolo, Kageyama trascina, con la sua tecnica e la sua esperienza, Hinata. È un po’ come se in campo lo prendesse metaforicamente per mano e lo trascinasse con sé. Ma quando sono fuori dal campo, quando non giocano a pallavolo, Kageyama è passivo, lento e non sembra rendersi conto di quello che gli succede intorno.”  
  
Tadashi annuisce lentamente. “Quindi è un po’ come se Hinata dovesse prenderlo per mano.”  
  
“Fisicamente e metaforicamente, però” aggiunge Yachi, alzando un dito. “Forse te ne sei accorto ma -è difficile ottenere l’attenzione di Kageyama. È ancora più difficile mantenerla. Se riesce a tornare a casa ogni giorno è per la forza dell’abitudine, almeno credo, e spesso rimane in silenzio a guardare il nulla perché sta pensando troppo forte. Hinata gli tiene la mano per fargli sapere dove andare. Lo trascina fisicamente. Non penso ne abbiano mai parlato, ma -loro si muovono prima di pensare, non importa se durante una partita o in altri momenti.”  
  
Tadashi sbuffa una risata. “Ci hai pensato su tanto, eh?” Non è una critica. Sicuramente Yachi capisce i due idioti meglio di quanto molti di loro li possano capire. Per quanto per Tadashi Hinata sia diventato un amico e per quanto gli sia diventato facile capire quello di cui parla, Kageyama rimane un mistero. Cosa che rende la loro accoppiata un mistero.  
  
Yachi arrossisce un po’. Si gratta la guancia. “È anche un peccato, però” continua, lanciando uno sguardo verso i due idioti. Poi torna a guardare Tadashi.  
  
“Che cosa?” chiede lui.  
  
Ma Yachi non risponde, inclina la testa e un pochino anche il corpo, per guardare oltre Tadashi e incontrare lo sguardo di -Tadashi segue lo sguardo di Yachi, per vedere Tsukki che cammina verso di loro e lancia sguardi confusi alla coppia di idioti. “Vi avevo detto di non aspettarmi” borbotta. Poi, senza aspettare la risposta di nessuno di loro due, alza un lato delle labbra e sbuffa una risata. “Ma si stanno davvero tenendo per mano?”  
  
Hinata lo nota. Alza il braccio e li chiama verso di loro, per poi prendersi un colpo in testa da parte di Kageyama.  
  
Continuano a tenersi per mano, sì.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_i. “Ho sentito un pettegolezzo.” “Uno? Ne ho iniziati 12 stamattina.”_  
  
  
Si stira il braccio, cercando di allungarlo il più possibile e non sta pensando veramente allo stretching, ovviamente. Anche se forse dovrebbe. È che è difficile, okay? Non sa esattamente come dovrebbe comportarsi, in questi casi. Non sembra essere qualcosa in cui essere capitano lo può veramente aiutare. Per ora -beh, fino ad ora ha sempre lasciato correre.  
Daichi ha imparato a non ascoltare le voci che girano per la palestra.  
  
“Ehi Daichi.”  
  
Non è una questione di noia, non è una questione di fastidio. Semplicemente, le voci che girano sono false e distraggono la squadra dall’obiettivo comune di andare alle Nazionali e vincere e diventare una squadra più forte di quello che sono adesso. I pettegolezzi che girano in palestra, e che sono molto facili da seguire fino alla fonte, sono un buon argomento di conversazione, un buon modo per passare il tempo.  
  
Ad esempio, la storiella in cui si parlava della possibilità di Asahi criminale, che ha aiutato, senza volere, due ladri a derubare il negozio del coach Ukai? Divertente. Daichi ci ha potuto ridere sopra, mentre Asahi continuava a ripetere che non era successo proprio questo ma che aveva semplicemente aiutato Ukai in un piccolo trasferimento e che mentre lui stava dando una mano, per qualche strano scherzo del destino, c’è stato un piccolo quasi furto da parte di due bambini un po’ troppo esuberanti. Il fatto che Nishinoya continuasse a ridere però del pettegolezzo non lo lasciava spiegarsi , motivo per cui, adesso, la squadra lo chiama Asahi il Protettore dei Ladri. Lo Schiaccia Ladri. L’Asso del Furto. Ci sono altri nomi. Li hanno trovati tutti Nishinoya e Suga. Sono divertenti. Questo è un pettegolezzo che Daichi può accettare, perché non ci sono persone che vengono veramente ferite da questa storia, e non incrina nessuna relazione.  
  
“Daichi?”  
  
Un’altra storia che Le Persone Che Daichi Fa Finta di Non Sapere Chi Siano avevano inventato, prendendo come base la realtà, è che Tanaka ha un’amicizia con quel Kyotani dell’Aoba Johsai. Sembra che Uno del Gruppo che Sicuramente non Inizia Nessun Pettegolezzo li abbia visti parlare a bassa voce trai corridoi del palazzetto dello sport, e già solo il fatto che una persona come Tanaka parli a bassa voce dice tanto. Suga era scoppiato a ridere a sentire questa storia, poi, con una faccia molto più seria, si era girato verso Daichi e aveva detto: beh, questa potrebbe anche essere vera. E Daichi si è messo a ridere. No, no. Tanaka è così con tutti, che poi qualcuno gli abbia davvero dato retta non cambia poi così tanto le cose. Tanaka non ha saputo come rispondere a questa storia, che sembrava una mezza accusa, per qualche motivo. se non sospirando e borbottando qualcosa sul parlare delle tinte ai capelli e di quanto sia ingiusto il code dress della scuola. Anche questo, un pettegolezzo senza vere vittime.  
  
“Daichi?”  
  
Il fatto è che nessuno di loro prende davvero sul serio queste storie. Come si può prendere sul serio una storia che parla di Ennoshita che si arrampica su per i muri della scuola? E sicuramente, quel gruppetto di ragazzini che inventa queste storielle, o che le esagera, o che le racconta male, nemmeno pensa a fare male ai membri della squadra. Daichi li conosce abbastanza bene da sapere che sono dei bravi bambini. Soltanto che, a volte, escono fuori delle storie che sì, potrebbero ferire le persone. Rovinare la fiducia che la squadra ha creato. E questo potrebbe essere un problema.  
  
Daichi non ha nemmeno capito come ha fatto a finire come capitano. Non voleva certo finire in questa posizione.  
  
Sa che, guardando gli altri due membri del terzo anno, sicuramente lui è stata la scelta più ovvia, ma che poteva anche non esserlo, se ci fosse stata una persona con un pochino più di calma, che sapesse che cosa fare in questi casi. Potrebbe chiedere aiuto ad Asahi -se volesse che le cose vadano anche peggio. Forse Suga sarebbe la migliore scelta per chiedere aiuto. Anche se ha qualche sospetto che Suga incoraggi i Ragazzini che Spettegolano a spettegolare un pochino di più e... non va bene, come cosa. Non è una buona idea chiedere nemmeno a lui, perché potrebbe peggiorare le cose.  
  
Daichi sospira e si gratta l’attaccatura dei capelli.  
  
Il suo modo di prendersi cura dei ragazzi, di solito, è lasciare che le cose seguano il loro corso. Lasciare che sbattano la testa contro il muro, o che tocchino il fuoco e si brucino. Entrambe cose che sono effettivamente successe con Tanaka e Hinata rispettivamente, non sono metafore. Ha paura, però, che lasciar passare questo nuovo pettegolezzo lasci passare il messaggio sbagliato alla squadra. Soprattutto quando aveva già lasciato passare il tono con cui i pettegolezzi parlavano dell’amicizia di Tanaka con il numero 16 dell’Aoba Johsai.  
  
“Ehi?”  
  
Daichi cambia braccio, mentre si morde l’interno delle guance. Nessuno gli aveva detto che essere capitano voleva dire anche questo. Forse dovrebbe andare a chiedere consiglio al professor Takeda, che sicuramente sa come gestire queste situazioni meglio di lui. Perché, beh, è un adulto. Una specie di adulto. Un -comunque un professore, okay? Quindi Daichi potrebbe lavarsene le mani e fare la spia e vedere come fare per la prossima volta che una situazione del genere si presenta.  
  
Beh. Se comunque una situazione del genere si presentasse di nuovo. Mettere in mezzo il professore, o il coach, vorrebbe dire rompere la fiducia che Daichi ha creato coi più piccoli. Sarebbe una specie di tradimento, farli sgridare da qualcun altro, solo perché lui non sa come gestire una situazione. Ci sono cose che dovrebbe sistemare lui.  
  
“Daichi?”  
  
“Uhm.”  
  
“Cosa succede?” gli chiede Suga, dondolando i fianchi, per accompagnare il movimento di stretching. Daichi si gira finalmente verso di lui, sbattendo lentamente le palpebre. “Pensi ad Asahi calvo?” chiede, guardando dritto di fronte a lui e poi aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
  
“Dovrei?”  
  
“È l’unica immagine che mi turba” risponde immediatamente lui, per poi girarsi verso Asahi, che nel giro di due o tre secondi distoglie lo sguardo da lui, iniziando probabilmente a sudare freddo. Suga scuote lentamente la testa. “Non penso che nessun altro potrebbe turbarmi così tanto.” Poi si gira verso Daichi, sorridendo ampliamento. “Se continui a grattarti la testa con così tanta forza diventerai calvo anche tu.”  
  
“Dici?” Daichi continua a mordersi l’interno delle guance. Ci sono state voci anche per quello che riguarda Suga, ovviamente. Strane voci sul suo neo, secondo le quali cambiava in continuazione posizione e, secondo le voci, era falso, un puntino che si disegnava ogni giorno prima di andare agli allenamenti. Daichi sospira. Quei ragazzini...  
  
“Cosa c’è?”  
  
“Non pensi che i ragazzi del primo prendano certe cose troppo alla leggera?”  
  
Suga aggrotta le sopracciglia un pochino di più. Lancia uno sguardo ai quattro del primo anno, con Tsukishima che tiene le borracce d’acqua in un braccio e Kageyama sgrida Hinata per qualcosa che probabilmente ha fatto, ma che il ragazzino sta negando con tutte le sue forze, solo per poi lanciare uno sguardo confuso a Daichi. Non sta nemmeno più facendo finta di stirare i muscoli. “Che vuoi dire?” chiede con una smorfia. “Gli allenamenti, dici? A me non sembra.”  
  
“No” sbuffa Daichi. “Non gli allenamenti. Ovviamente non la pallavolo. Parlo di...” È difficile metterlo a parole. Daichi fa cadere le braccia accanto ai fianchi e sospira per l’ennesima volta. “Ti ricordi la storia di Tanaka e il tipo dell’Aoba Johsai?”  
  
“Quando dicevano che erano amici?”  
  
Daichi fa una smorfia. “E hai sentito l’ultima cosa che dicono ultimamente? Quella di...” Daichi si gratta il naso con un dito e poi ruota gli occhi. “Yamaguchi e Tsukishima. Hai presente, no?”  
  
Suga si porta una mano sulle labbra, per iniziare a pizzicarle con le dita, mentre cerca di concentrarsi sulla conversazione. “La cosa della gita a Tokyo?” chiede dopo un po’. “Beh, sì. Certo. Te l’ho detto io.”  
  
“E sappiamo tutti e due che i pettegolezzi li iniziano Yamaguchi, Hinata o Yachi.” Fa una pausa, prima di aggrottare le sopracciglia e tornare a guardare Suga. “Cioè. Lo sappiamo, vero?”  
  
Suga inclina la testa, continua a pizzicarsi le labbra screpolate. “Abbiamo sospetti. Non possiamo sapere se sono veramente loro” risponde, lasciando andare le labbra e incrociando le braccia. “Anche perché -perché iniziare un pettegolezzo su uno di loro?”  
  
“Perché li fa ridere.”  
  
Suga fa una smorfia, arricciando il naso, e poi ruota gli occhi. “Ah.” Sembra aver finalmente capito quello che Daichi vorrebbe dirgli e quindi scuote la testa. “No, no. Non penso che se uno di loro ha iniziato un pettegolezzo del genere è perché lo trovano divertente. Almeno, non nel modo che dici tu. O per, non lo so, qualche tipo di bullismo. Li conosci, dai. Non penso che abbiano nemmeno la voglia di pensare a cose del genere.”  
  
Daichi non ne è poi così sicuro. Sono bravi ragazzi, è vero. Yachi e Hinata, poi, sono molto affezionati a Yamaguchi. La loro è stata forse l’amicizia più veloce che Daichi abbia mai visto nascere ed è davvero sicuro che tra di loro non vogliano farsi male. Però. “Forse loro pensano di non star facendo niente di male e poi invece...” Si gratta di nuovo l’attaccatura dei capelli. “Forse qualcosina dovremmo dirla. Se Yamaguchi e Tsukishima veramente si stavano tenendo per mano, o se veramente —forse il fatto che loro lo vadano a dire in giro potrebbe ferire i loro sentimenti. No? Forse il fatto che vadano a dire in giro queste cose potrebbe rovinare il rapporto tra Tsukishima e Yamaguchi, forse potrebbe rovinare la loro amicizia, e dico anche quella tra Yamaguchi, Yachi e Hinata, forse...”  
  
“Ci stai pensando troppo” lo interrompe Suga, dandogli un colpo sul fianco, che fa saltare sul posto Daichi. “Non ci pensare, non è da te.” Si porta le mani sui fianchi e sorride, arricciando il naso.  
  
“Non è una cosa carina da dire.”  
  
“Non puoi pensare così male dei tuoi compagni di squadra.”  
  
“Ma i pettegolezzi li iniziano loro, no?”  
  
Suga fa una smorfia con le labbra, lanciando uno sguardo a Tsukishima che posa una borraccia d’acqua sulla fronte di Yamaguchi, inclinando leggermente la testa. Daichi segue il suo sguardo e vede come Yamaguchi sorrida, quasi rida al gesto, prima di cercare prendere tra le mani la borraccia e commentare qualcosa che fa sorridere Tsukishima, mentre Hinata grida qualcosa su un’ingiustizia.  
  
“Non lo so” risponde alla fine Suga, scuotendo la testa. “Davvero non lo so.”  
  
“Voglio solo essere sicuro che —questo tipo di brutta aria, non lo so, voglio che sappiano che sono _al sicuro_.” Daichi aggrotta le sopracciglia. “È strano, vero?”  
  
Suga lo osserva per una frazione di secondo, prima di sospirare una mezza risata e dare una forte pacca sulla schiena di Daichi, col suo sorriso angelico che di angelico ha anche troppo poco e mentre Daichi cerca di non sputare via il polmone, urla, attirando l’attenzione di tutti: “Ma no, ma no!” Poi ride. “Si devono proteggere i più piccoli!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
⭐️. _Cassiopea_  
  
  
“Hai idea di perché ci stanno fissando tutti?” gli chiede Tsukki, posando la borraccia d’acqua fredda sulla fronte di Tadashi. Ha un’espressione seria. Lo guarda dall’alto, probabilmente metà del viso deve sembrargli sfocata. “Allora?”  
  
E Tadashi si porta le mani sulla fronte fresca, in contrasto con tutto il suo corpo, accaldato e sudato e la sua bocca secca. Sinceramente, no, non crede che tutti li stiano fissando e non crede nemmeno che ci sia un vero e proprio motivo per cui dovrebbero farlo. Quindi scuote la testa e prova a tirarsi su, in punta di piedi, per prendere la borraccia, che Tsukki porta un po’ più in alto con le braccia. “Di nuovo?” gli chiede e Tsukki alza una spalla, sorridendogli. È un bambino, ecco cosa, e Tadashi sta anche per dirglielo, ma…  
  
“Sei ingiusto, Tsukishima!” grida Hinata, correndo verso di lui. “Io lo blocco, tu prendi l’acqua!” continua poi a gridare, questa volta rivolto verso Tadashi, che va subito sull’attenti, mentre Tsukki aggrotta le sopracciglia.  
  
Dire che Hinata è in grado di combattere o immobilizzare Tsukki è —sono parole grosse. Però riesce a rallentarlo. Tsukki non si aspettava un attacco e quindi abbassa le braccia per spingere via Hinata e dà tempo e spazio a Tadashi per prendere la borraccia dalle mani fredde di Tsukki e gridare: “Vittoria!” Si rende conto solo in questo momento, in cui sta saltando su e giù, che le mani di Tsukki sono gelide.  
  
E non ha tempo di pensarci su, perché Hinata si gira verso di lui e alza le braccia e grida: “Vittoria!” E pensano soltanto a battersi il cinque e continuare a saltare sul posto, mentre Tsukki si sistema gli occhiali sul naso e alza un sopracciglio. “Gliela stavo per dare” sibila contro Hinata.  
  
“Stavi facendo il bullo perché sei alto” ribatte l’altro.  
  
Tadashi sforza una risata. Apre la borraccia e si mette a bere, mentre Hinata inizia una filippica sullo spirito di squadra e l’importanza dell’acqua e —Tadashi aggrotta le sopracciglia. Ah. Lo sente adesso. Beve altri due sorsi e lancia uno sguardo verso il lato della palestra. Sì. Ora ha capito quello di cui parlava Tsukki. Pensa. Crede sia per questo, almeno.  
  
Gira la testa per guardare direttamente il capitano che tiene le sopracciglia aggrottate, studia la situazione e poi sospira, dicendo qualcosa a Suga-san, che più che preoccupato sembra davvero tanto divertito dal teatrino che Hinata e Tsukki stanno mettendo su.  
  
Forse le mani gelide di Tsukki sono dovute all’acqua, alle borracce gelide che forse non fanno così bene a loro che hanno appena sudato. Forse, le mani gelide solo dovute a, beh, Daichi, che sembra star cercando di capire se essere arrabbiato, oppure no.  
  
Il capitano fa obiettivamente paura. Forse Tsukki sta letteralmente sudando freddo. Deve aver fatto qualcosa di stupido. Oppure deve aver pensato di fare qualcosa di un po’ cattivo, conoscendolo.  
  
Tadashi chiude la borraccia e sorride tra sé e sé.  
  
Chissà.  
  
  
  
  
  
_ii. La ricerca della fonte: un’esplorazione guidata dal Capitano Sawamura Daichi (parte 1)_  
  
  
In realtà, Daichi tiene a precisarlo, è stata un’idea di Suga.  
  
E, questo non tiene a precisarlo, ma per rigor di cronaca si deve dire che la sua preoccupazione ha preso il tempo che ha trovato. Vedere i ragazzini del primo anno litigare su una borraccia d’acqua e poi giocare ha tranquillizzato Daichi quel tanto che bastava per andare avanti e, se non ne avesse parlato con Suga, in questo momento starebbe in classe, a mangiare e a pensare a che cosa potrebbe prepararsi da mangiare a cena. Il pettegolezzo che i ragazzini del primo anno hanno messo in giro su uno dei ragazzini del primo anno non sembra poter avere conseguenze sulla loro squadra. O sulla loro amicizia. Quindi va bene. Per adesso. Sicuramente, poi, sapranno anche affrontare le conseguenze in un secondo momento. Kageyama si comportava in modo strano, okay, ma è anche vero che Kageyama si comporta sempre in modo strano. Non sembra doverci essere nulla di cui preoccuparsi, secondo Daichi.  
  
Ma Suga.  
  
Suga le cose le prende a cuore, se pensa che siano importanti o se pensa che potrebbero farlo ridere più del dovuto. Si lascia trasportare, ecco. Daichi non sa in che categoria rientri questa storia, quando Suga lo prende dal braccio e gli dice: “Io il pettegolezzo l’ho sentito da Asahi. È da lì che dovremmo iniziare”, trascinandolo fuori dalla classe e questo è -abbastanza faticoso. Sì. Un po’.  
  
Daichi lo segue per forza d’inerzia. Fermarsi gli prende più energia di quanta gliene prenda seguirlo, in questo momento e, comunque, cercare di avere un’idea della situazione potrebbe aiutarlo ad arginare i danni quando, o meglio, _se_ la situazione esploderà loro in faccia. E poi, andare da Asahi non è poi una cosa così fuori dal comune. L’unico rimpianto di Daichi è il non essere stato abbastanza veloce da afferrare il pranzo. Avrebbe potuto mangiare carne, oggi. Uhm. La carne.  
  
Certo. Avrebbe preferito starsene in classe a mangiare. Le lezioni del pomeriggio saranno pesanti e non può certo mangiare subito prima degli allenamenti. Ci ha provato, una volta, gli è venuto da vomitare. Uhmm. E poi voleva veramente mangiare carne. Era così felice questa mattina...  
  
Asahi aggrotta le sopracciglia e inclina un po’ la testa. “Sì, beh, non avevo detto proprio questo” inizia con mezza risata, grattandosi l’avambraccio. “Io ho detto che mi hanno detto che Yamaguchi e Tsukishima si sono allontanati un po’ dal gruppo del primo anno perché Tsukishima si è sentito male,probabilmente perché non facevate altro che cercare di farlo mangiare a forza. E che Yachi, Hinata e Kageyama sono andati avanti, mentre Yamaguchi, lui, beh, ecco, è rimasto indietro. E quando sono andati a cercarli li hanno trovati a baciarsi dietro un palazzo, in un vicolo buio.” Si passa una mano sul viso. “Avrebbero potuto derubarli.”  
  
“Sì, proprio questo è il problema” borbotta Suga, ruotando gli occhi.  
  
“Tu mi hai detto che erano stati derubati” lo accusa Daichi. E Suga alza le spalle, come se non avesse fatto niente di sbagliato in tutta la sua vita. Se non lo avesse conosciuto, Daichi gli avrebbe anche creduto. Meglio non pensarci su. “Chi li ha trovati?”  
  
“Uhm.” Asahi ci pensa qualche secondo, prima di scuotere la testa. “Forse Kageyama? Non lo so. Non me lo hanno proprio detto.”  
  
“E chi sarebbe stato a raccontarti…?” incalza Suga, con le braccia incrociate. Si sta facendo trasportare. Daichi vorrebbe veramente tanto star mangiando il suo pranzo, in questo momento. Forse dovrebbe rubare il bento di Asahi e poi fingere di non aver mai fatto nulla di male in vita sua, ma, la verità, con lui non funziona così bene come invece funziona per Suga. “Stiamo provando a trovare la fonte.”  
  
Asahi arriccia le labbra. “Uhmm.” Si gratta la nuca e ride nervosamente. “Beh, la prima parte -la parte di Tsukishima che si è sentito male, me l’ha raccontata Kageyama stamattina, ma è stata Kiyoko-san a dirmi il resto, mentre l’aiutavo a riempire le borracce, ieri. Poi l’ho detto a Suga e poi Suga lo ha detto a -beh.”  
  
Suga annuisce un paio di volte, poi prende il braccio di Daichi e inizia a trascinarlo giù per il corridoio, dopo aver borbottato un rigoroso: “Grazie.”  
  
Asahi sospira, Daichi riesce a sentirlo nelle ossa, mentre quasi inciampa trai suoi piedi e lo vede posare una mano sul fianco e scuotere la testa. Forse vorrebbe seguire anche lui le ricerche, ma Suga ha dimenticato di dirgli di seguirli e quindi non deve essersi sentito invitato. Beh. Peccato. Daichi avrebbe preferito avere un compagno di tortura in questa ricerca.  
  
Ah. Questa ricerca che, con suo grande disappunto, ha anche più tappe. Se passassero per la loro classe, Daichi potrebbe prendere il suo bento e mangiare tra una tappa e l’altra.  
  
Uhm, la carne...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
⭐️. _Perseo_  
  
  
Tsukki guarda fuori dalla finestra. Si è proprio alzato in piedi, ha guardato fuori dalla finestra e poi ha sbuffato, prima di tornare a sedersi al suo banco e prendere da mangiare. E Tadashi aggrotta un po’ le sopracciglia, alza un lato delle labbra, prima di scuotere la testa e riprendere a mangiare. Sono due giorni che Tsukki è strano. Ma non più strano del solito, soltanto strano in modo diverso.  
  
Niente di cui si deve preoccupare, certo. Tranne per il fatto che sì, uhm, lui si preoccupa lo stesso, ovviamente. Solo che non lo dà a vedere. Perché ha imparato a capire molte delle sfaccettature di Tsukki, nel corso degli anni. Da quando ha smesso di cercare di mettere troppo impegno in qualcosa, a quando ha iniziato ad avere paura, a quando, per qualche motivo, ha preso il coraggio in mano ed è andato avanti e ha iniziato a essere -se stesso. Pienamente se stesso. Tadashi lo conosce abbastanza bene. Ma questa che vede non è paura. Questa che vede non è un desiderio di tornare indietro, o proteggersi o altro. È qualcosa di diverso.  
  
“Ho bisogno dei tuoi appunti di Letteratura” borbotta Tsukki, sedendosi davanti a lui, e girandosi per prendere il suo bento. “Sono rimasto indietro e dovrei veramente tanto -non rimanere indietro.”  
  
Tadashi inclina leggermente la testa prima di annuire e iniziare a mangiare. “Sì, certo. Posso anche fartene una copia, se ne hai bisogno per -Hinata e Kageyama hanno fatto così, l’ultima volta. Anche se non è servito a molto.”  
  
“Non mettermi nel loro stesso piano.”  
  
Tadashi sbuffa una risata appena accennata. “Scusa, Tsukki.” Poi torna a concentrarsi sul cibo. Non è nemmeno così normale che Tsukki rimanga indietro con le materie. Non che ne voglia fare una questione di stato, ma stanno succedendo delle cose che sono insolite. Kageyama che sta fuori da una lite con Tsukki, ad esempio. Tadashi ieri si aspettava che, a un certo punto, entrasse in gioco anche lui, anche soltanto per gridare e dare dell’idiota a Hinata. Ma Kageyama è rimasto in silenzio. Poi c’è anche la storia dello sguardo del Capitano. Daichi-san non si mette mai in mezzo a -beh, niente. Li lascia fare per quanto possano fare e li ferma soltanto quando diventano fastidiosi per gli altri, o pericolosi, o entrambe le cose. Normalmente, proprio per questo, il suo sguardo è concentrato sui Chiassosi Quattro. Non su Tsukki. E sicuramente non su Tadashi.  
  
Il fatto poi che Tsukki si sia alzato in piedi per controllare una situazione quando i loro compagni di classe hanno fatto loro notare che il capitano e il vice-capitano della loro squadra stavano correndo da una parte e l’altra della scuola -ci sono davvero tante cose insolite in queste situazioni.  
  
Tsukki picchietta col dito contro la sua guancia e continua a lanciare sguardi alle porte della classe. Tadashi può anche decidere di non mettere sempre bocca su tutto, ma ci sono cose su cui non può passare oltre. E quindi chiede: “C’è qualcosa che non va?”  
  
E Tsukki sbatte lentamente le palpebre, prima di sistemare il suo sguardo su di lui, come se avesse appena fatto la domanda più stupida del mondo. “Ti sei divertito a Tokyo?” chiede come se potesse cambiare argomento così facilmente.  
  
“Sì…?” è comunque la sua risposta. “Come sempre. Le amichevoli sono piacevoli e questa volta abbiamo avuto anche il permesso per guardarci intorno. È stato piacevole.”  
  
Tsukki lo osserva in silenzio. Ha solo aperto il bento, un po’ come fa tutti i giorni, non sembra essere intenzionato a mangiarlo, nonostante le forme e i disegni che le mamme fanno per rendere il cibo un pochino più accattivante. Tsukki sospira. Forse Tadashi non gli ha dato la risposta che si aspettava, o forse sì, perché quello era -comunque. “E a volte non speri che le cose rimangano esattamente come sono?”  
  
Tadashi fa una smorfia. “Beh, no.”  
  
Tsukki sospira e poi annuisce. “Esattamente.”  
  
Tadashi rimane in silenzio, nella speranza che Tsukki continui la conversazione, ma non c’è niente. Non ci sono altre parole dopo questo, solo il disegno della luna sul riso che viene deturpata da Tsukki, che giocherella con le bacchette.  
  
Tadashi sospira e mentre apre la bocca per dire qualcosa, per chiedere almeno un po’ di quella spiegazione che, è abbastanza sicuro, si merita. Ma, mentre sta per parlare, esattamente come il cliché vuole, passano per la classe, correndo il capitano e il vicecapitano della squadra di pallavolo della Karasuno, Daichi-san e Suga-san, facendo anche un gran baccano e, per una frazione di secondo, Tadashi ne è sicuro, dalla porta aperta di una delle classi, Suga-san lancia uno sguardo dritto verso di loro due, rallentando un po’, prima di continuare a correre.  
  
Quando Tadashi si gira a guardare Tsukki, lo trova con mezzo sorriso, mentre giocherella con le bacchette tra le dita.  
  
Cosa sta succedendo?  
  
“C’è qualcosa che tu sai e che io non so?” gli chiede.  
  
Tsukki alza una spalla. “Non credo.”  
  
Tadashi sa perfettamente anche quando Tsukki gli mente. E sa quando non ha intenzione di dirgli la verità. Quindi sbuffa. Troverà la verità in un altro modo, comunque. Come ha sempre fatto. “Posso prendere i tuoi broccoli?” gli chiede quindi, e lascia cadere la conversazione.  
  
Mentre afferra i broccoli di Tsukki -Tadashi non sa perché è una cosa importante, sinceramente, forse non avrebbe dovuto nemmeno darci troppo caso ma -sembra che Tsukki lo abbia fatto apposta. È una cosa innocente, ovviamente, ma… Tadashi sente le dita di Tsukki sulla sua mano, appena uno sfioramento, a dirla tutta, perché Tsukki stava continuando a giocherellare col riso e forse Tadashi ha calcolato male lo spazio tra loro due. Non che comunque abbia un qualche peso.  
  
Le mani di Tsukki continuano a essere fredde. Tadashi fa finta di niente e mangia i broccoli.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_iii. La ricerca della fonte: un’esplorazione guidata dal Capitano Sawamura Daichi (parte terza)_  
  
  
Kiyoko corre veloce.  
  
Quella donna è veramente veloce e, per qualche motivo, ha deciso che oggi vuole correre. Va di qua. Poi va di là. Poi Daichi pensa che sì, è riuscita a intravederla da qualche parte, che forse c’è la possibilità di afferrarla e lei scompare trai corridoi e -quanto avrebbe voluto passare la pausa pranzo a mangiare il suo pranzo. Invece no.  
  
Ha il dubbio, quasi la certezza, in realtà, di aver visto Kiyoko lanciare uno sguardo dietro le sue spalle, alzare un lato delle labbra, prima di iniziare a scomparire, andare di qua e di là, solo per dar loro fastidio. Anche perché non ci sarebbe motivo, altrimenti di evitarli. Tranne, appunto, la sua natura sfuggente. E Suga e Daichi non sono poi così veloci. Purtroppo.  
  
Forse Daichi sarebbe stato più veloce se lo avessero lasciato mangiare. Ci pensa mentre Suga lo spinge avanti per fargli riprendere un pochino più di velocità. Daichi ha decisamente fame.  
  
Alla fine, se Kiyoko parla con loro è perché lei vuole parlare con loro. E quindi mentre Suga lo trascinava ancora per i corridoi, tenendolo per il braccio, lei si è sistemata subito prima l’angolo del corridoio e Suga e Daichi che corrono se la ritrovano davanti appena girano a destra e per quanto Daichi stia per continuare a correre per pura inerzia e quindi andarle contro e probabilmente farla cadere per terra (cosa che può succedere come può non succedere, perché, Daichi forse non lo ha sottolineato abbastanza ma, Kiyoko è davvero _molto_ veloce e si può spostare senza che nessuno la veda o la senta), Suga lo tira verso di lui, per fermarlo e inciampano uno su l’altro, in uno strano balletto per non perdere l’equilibrio.  
  
“Eccovi” sussurra Kiyoko. “Vi ho cercato per tutta scuola.”  
  
Se prima Daichi aveva un qualche dubbio su Kiyoko che li stava volutamente evitando per il solo gusto di farlo, adesso ne è completamente sicuro. Quindi scuote la testa, mentre assottiglia lo sguardo e vede, con la coda dell’occhio Suga muoversi sul posto e aprire più e più volte la bocca per -probabilmente per dire qualcosa. Come: “Scusa, non ti avevamo vista.” Cosa che dice, con una risata leggera.  
  
E Daichi quindi ruota gli occhi, liberandosi il braccio dalla presa di Suga e poi sbuffando. “La storia di Yamaguchi e Tsukishima” inizia, grattandosi la nuca. Forse non doveva cominciare così una conversazione. Devono essere i morsi della fame a parlare. Ah. Se solo Suga, che ora lo sta guardando leggermente confuso, gli avesse dato il tempo di mangiare… È davvero l’unica cosa a cui riesce a pensare adesso. “Stiamo cercando di scoprire chi ha iniziato i pettegolezzi su Yamaguchi e Tsukishima. Suga ha sentito la storia da Asahi e Asahi dice di aver sentito la storia da te.”  
  
Kiyoko si passa un dito sulle labbra, con fare dubbioso. “Ah, sì” risponde dopo un po’. “Tsukishima si è sentito male e si è allontanato dal gruppo del primo anno a Tokyo. Yamaguchi è rimasto indietro con lui. E li hanno trovati che si davano la mano, penso fosse implicato un bacio sulla guancia.”  
  
Beh, per lo meno sanno di starsi avvicinandosi davvero alla fonte, visto che i livelli del bacio cambiano di persona in persona. Suga aveva parlato di un bacio appassionato. Asahi di un semplice bacio sulle labbra. Kiyoko di un bacio sulla guancia. Daichi era già arrivato alla conclusione che probabilmente non c’è stato nessun tipo di bacio. Ma non commenta.  
  
“Chi li è andati a cercare e li ha trovati? Lo sai?” chiede Suga.  
  
“No” risponde lei prontamente.  
  
Non si aspettavano niente di diverso. “E chi te lo ha raccontato?” chiede ancora Daichi.  
  
Kiyoko tira giù le braccia e guarda in alto a destra, come se stesse cercando di ricordare. “Tanaka-kun e Nishinoya-kun” dice alla fine. Aggrotta le sopracciglia, poi annuisce con forza. “Sì, li ho sentiti parlare tra loro. Per questo poi ho chiesto conferma ad Asahi. Che però non sapeva niente.”  
  
Daichi sospira. Il suo pranzo sembra essere sempre più lontano. Suga fa un cenno col capo per ringraziare Kiyoko, poi lo prende di nuovo dal braccio e corrono via.  
  
Non che facciano in tempo per parlare con Tanaka o Nishinoya. Suona la campana. Daichi non ha mangiato il suo pranzo.  
  
Odia essere capitano.  
  
  
  
  
  
⭐️. _Cefeo_  
  
  
“Domanda” esordisce Hinata, aprendo con forza la porta degli spogliatoi e poi chiudendola immediatamente dietro di lui, senza la minima considerazione per Kageyama, che deve fermare la porta con la mano perché non gli arrivi in faccia. Comunque non protesta, per qualche motivo che fa aggrottare le sopracciglia a Tadashi.  
  
Tadashi alza lo sguardo verso di loro. Ci sono soltanto Tadashi, Tsukki, Hinata e Kageyama nella stanza del club, perché, beh, sono arrivati prima e perché Daichi-san aveva in mano il suo bento e ha detto qualcosa sul non aver potuto mangiare prima ed è uscito in tuta per mangiare fuori dalla palestra, mentre Suga-san rideva. Questo, per quanto strambo possa sembrare, è la prima cosa normale che succede all’interno della squadra.  
  
Tsukki si toglie il maglione. Non sembra voler nemmeno guardare Hinata e Kageyama. Anche questo è abbastanza normale.  
  
“Se poteste tingervi i capelli, di che colore ve li tingereste?” finisce finalmente Hinata e Tadashi arriccia il naso, perché non ci aveva mai pensato e sicuramente non è un’opzione realizzabile. Tanaka-san non si è rasato i capelli proprio perché prima era biondo?  
  
“Tu? Di che colore te li tingeresti?” chiede allora, più per forza dell’abitudine che per altro. Ci sono momenti in cui assecondare Hinata vuol dire assicurarsi la pace mentale della giornata intera. E, soprattutto, devono essere premiati i pensieri che non sono strettamente collegati alla pallavolo. Altrimenti si ritroverebbero a dover sentire discorsi infiniti sul Piccolo Gigante, sul voler sconfiggere tutti e, siamo sinceri, non tutti sono Kageyama che possono accettare certe situazioni.  
  
Tadashi si infila la maglietta bianca, alzando le braccia e rimanendo in questa posizione per più tempo del necessario. Forse perché Kageyama così silenzioso non sembra essere una cosa normale. O forse perché per una volta nella loro vita Hinata e Kageyama non stavano parlando di pallavolo, o di voti bassi, prima di entrare nella saletta. Le cose normali si stanno mischiando troppo con le cose strambe.  
  
“Di nero, probabilmente” risponde Hinata, portandosi una mano sotto il mento. “Per essere un vero corvo.”  
  
“No” dice semplicemente Tadashi, scuotendo la testa. E quindi siamo arrivati a questo punto.  
  
“Kageyama terrebbe i capelli così” ride Hinata un po’ troppo ad alta voce e Kageyama posa una mano sulla sua testa, per poi stringere le dita contro la sua fonte e fargli male. “Ha paura della mamma.” Hinata se le cerca, dopo un po’. È da dire anche questo.  
  
Tadashi sbuffa una risata e si infila il giacchetto nero, prima in un braccio, poi in un altro. “Anche Tsukki ha paura di sua mamma. Alle medie voleva tingersi i capelli di rosso, mi pare, ma…” Tsukki si gira verso di lui, per fulminarlo con lo sguardo. E Tadashi ride nervosamente, mentre si tira su la lampo. “Scusa, Tsukki” borbotta per forza dell’abitudine, anche se non è esattamente dispiaciuto di averlo esposto. Si chiama autopreservazione. Infatti poi borbotta: “Io me li tingerei di biondo.” Ma nessuno gli dà troppo peso, perché: uno, Hinata annuisce e sembra approvare la scelta, due, Kageyama è troppo preso a far finta di nascondere una risata per prendere in giro Tsukki.  
  
“Rosso?” gli chiede infatti.  
  
E Tsukki non si tira indietro. Alza un sopracciglio, piuttosto, prima di portarsi una mano sulla guancia e rispondere: “Quindi hai paura di tua mamma, uh?” E sembra che l’informazione che ha dato prima Tadashi, il fatto che anche Tsukki avesse avuto paura di sua mamma, sia stata completamente dimenticata da Kageyama, che arrossisce fino alla punta delle orecchie, guardando verso il basso.  
  
“Beh…” inizia. E poi inizia a boccheggiare. Non sembra riuscire a rispondere. “Comunque io -e poi! E non credo che…”  
  
Tadashi si infila le mani nella tasca della giacchetta e questa è di nuovo una situazione completamente normale. Anche Hinata che passa lo sguardo da Tsukki a Kageyama, con un sorriso ampio, prima di iniziare a togliersi la divisa e cambiarsi per mettersi i pantaloncini e la solita maglietta bianca.  
  
“Rispettare la propria madre è uno dei fondamenti della nostra cultura!” riesce a gridare alla fine Kageyama. E Tsukki sputa fuori una risata. E, Tadashi vorrebbe davvero dire di no, ma anche lui si lascia sfuggire una risata, mentre si tira fuori le mani dalle tasche per posarle sulle sue labbra e non far uscire da queste nessun suono. Queste risate fanno arrossire ancora di più Kageyama, anche se non dovrebbe essere fisicamente possibile, che sembra entrare, per qualche motivo nel panico più totale.  
  
“È vero è vero!” gli dà man forte Hinata, in ginocchio per allacciarsi le scarpe. Ma questo non migliora la situazione. Kageyama sembra ancora un peperone rosso e probabilmente dovrebbero aprire tutte le finestre per fargli riprendere un po’ d’aria.  
  
Tsukki sembra essere soddisfatto. Si sistema un po’ la giacca, poi si muove verso Tadashi, gli sfiora il dorso della mano, sempre con le dita fredde, che per qualche motivo non sembrano essere capaci di riscaldarsi e -questo non è normale. Ma sembra essere stato il modo di Tsukki di dirgli che stava scendendo in palestra. Una specie di avvertimento, per qualche motivo.  
  
Le cose strambe e le cose normali si stanno mischiando con sempre più frequenza.  
  
Tsukki non lo aspetta, va dritto verso la porta e Tadashi fa esattamente due balzi, per raggiungerlo.  
  
Succedono cose più strane. Come il fatto che Hinata li segua, e lasci indietro Kageyama, con la faccia rossa e ancora mezzo balbettante e che ancora non è riuscito a cambiarsi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_iv. Anche i campioni devono riposare, preferibilmente insieme ad altri campioni_  
  
  
Daichi finalmente può mangiare la sua adorata carne. E vorrebbe davvero tanto potersi godere il momento.  
  
Ma Suga.  
  
Suga si è seduto accanto a lui, ha preso delle bacchette da chissà dove e ha iniziato a mangiare dal suo bento. E Daichi non ha mai assistito a un disrispetto così grande. E ha anche pensato di farglielo notare sottilmente, guardandolo con intensità e con davvero tanto astio, ma sembra che questo abbia solo invogliato Suga a mangiare di più, facendo perdere terreno a Daichi stesso e cibo prezioso. E adesso non sta mangiando, sta ingoiando.  
  
“Se continui così” inizia Asahi, con un mezzo sorriso nervoso. “Beh, potresti vomitare in mezzo al campo e…”  
  
Non finisce la frase, perché Daichi lo fulmina con lo sguardo e sì, con Asahi funziona molto meglio. Grazie e di niente.  
  
“Quindi siete andati a parlare con Kageyama?” chiede Asahi, muovendosi sul posto. Ancora non sembra sapere come chiedere di unirsi alle ricerche. Ci sta girando intorno e, sinceramente, è così divertente vederlo muoversi in punta di piedi che Daichi potrebbe continuare a far finta di niente, per divertimento. Uhm. Forse per questo lui e Kiyoko vanno così d’accordo.  
  
“Perché?” chiede Suga, prima di ingoiare e poi battere una mano sul petto. Daichi gli passa, senza pensarci, il suo cartone del latte. Quando Suga lo prende si maledice mentalmente perché, beh, quel latte voleva berlo lui.  
  
Asahi continua a grattarsi dietro la nuca. “Non sono i ragazzini del primo a iniziare i pettegolezzi?” chiede.  
  
E Daichi alza un sopracciglio e lancia uno sguardo a Suga, che almeno adesso non sta mangiando, quindi non dovrebbe strozzarsi una seconda volta. “Questo non lo sappiamo” ribatte debolmente. Il giro di pettegolezzi che parte dai più piccoli della squadra deve davvero divertirlo tanto se continua a negare l’innegabile. Beh. Meglio per Daichi. “Kiyoko-san ha comunque detto di aver sentito la storia da Tanaka e Nishinoya, quindi io continuerei da loro. Infatti, speravo di poterli incontrare in palestra ma -non vi sembra strano che non siano ancora arrivati?”  
  
“Nah” risponde noncurante Daichi. “È ancora presto. Staranno perseguitando Kiyoko.”  
  
“Eh. Su questo. Non dovresti... fermarli forse? Parlare con loro?” Asahi fa una smorfia, guardando verso l’alto e passando il peso su una gamba sola. “Dir loro di darsi una calmata?”  
  
Daichi giocherella con una carota. “Nah” risponde di nuovo. “Kiyoko ha detto che ha tutto sotto controllo.”  
  
Asahi non sembra convinto. Ma sospira, alzando le spalle. C’è una pausa, e Asahi guarda da un’altra parte. Non che Daichi ci faccia troppo caso. È preso a fare una piccola lotta di bacchette contro Suga, che continua a voler prendere i suoi stessi pezzi di carne e le sue stesse verdure. Daichi aggrotta le sopracciglia e prende con decisione il pezzo di carne, portandoselo in bocca il più in fretta possibile -e poi iniziando a tossire con violenza, portandosi la mano davanti alla bocca, perché aveva dimenticato che la carne era piccante. Suga ride, gettando la testa all’indietro. Asahi invece chiede: “E Kageyama?”  
  
“Perché sei così fissato con quel ragazzino?” continua a ridere Suga. Posa le mani sul cemento e assottiglia lo sguardo. “Lascialo respirare. E poi lo sai anche tu che non è lui a iniziare i pettegolezzi. Lui risponde soltanto alle domande.”  
  
“Uhm?” Asahi lancia un’occhiata veloce a Suga e Daichi. Poi scuote la testa e indica il cortile della scuola con un dito. “No. Voglio dire: e Kageyama?”  
  
Daichi segue l’indicazione, per trovarsi Tsukishima, Yamaguchi e Hinata che si avvicinano parlottando alla palestra. Hinata salta per seguire i passi degli altri due e Yamaguchi sembra star fingendo, probabilmente per buona educazione o semplicemente perché è gentile così, di ascoltarlo. Risponde anche, ogni tanto.  
  
Ma Kageyama?  
  
Daichi si passa una mano sul viso e sospira. Non dice che quei quattro siano legati con la colla, anzi. Tsukishima sta molto attento a non passare troppo tempo con Kageyama e Hinata, mentre Yamaguchi sembra aver trovato una buona amicizia in Hinata. Ma che Hinata si sia presentato prima di Kageyama, e che non abbiano fatto quella stupida corsa mattutina, o che -Daichi sospira di nuovo. “Avranno litigato?” chiede.  
  
Asahi non vorrebbe mostrarlo ma sta sorridendo. Quel -certo. Ovvio. Ha trovato un modo per unirsi alle ricerche senza entrare nel panico.  
  
Figlio di buona donna.  
  
Suga lancia uno sguardo ai ragazzi e tamburella le dita contro la coscia, mordendosi l’interno delle guance. “No” mormora. “No, mi sembra qualcos’altro.”  
  
  
  
  
⭐️. _Cigno_  
  
  
Succede di nuovo.  
  
No, davvero, succede di nuovo e Tadashi si chiede per quale motivo se ne renda conto. Non se ne dovrebbe rendere conto. Non sono cose a cui una persona dà così tanto retta, per il motivo semplice che sono cose che succedono in continuazione. E quindi per lui il mondo non dovrebbe fermarsi e lui non ci dovrebbe pensare più di tanto. Non dovrebbe per niente.  
Eppure Tadashi ci pensa.  
  
Perché una cosa è essere Hinata e Kageyama, che non ci pensano a certe cose, che si muovono per puro istinto, una cosa invece è essere Tadashi. Cioè. Lui non si muove per puro istinto. Quindi _è normale_.  
  
E quindi è successo questo.  
  
Gli allenamenti sono stati, per quanto possano essere stati, normali. E forse Tadashi sta abusando di questo termine, ma lo fa solo per tracciare una linea e dividere le cose che sono davvero molto strambe, mentre raccoglie le palle in giro per la palestra.  
  
Tadashi guarda la palla gialla e blu e la rigira tra le mani. Hinata e Kageyama sono stati strani in modi diversi. Hinata sembra essere tranquillo della sua nuova situazione. È scivolato sorridente, sotto lo sguardo confuso di tutti quanti, nella squadra di Suga-san, senza dare una spiegazione che non fosse che gli piaceva allenarsi con altri alzatori, ora che può. Kageyama è rimasto in silenzio e non ha commentato. E Tsukki li ha guardati e non ha detto niente di troppo maleducato a Kageyama, lo ha lasciato in pace durante tutta la partita. Queste sono cose strambe.  
  
Yachi ha lanciato uno sguardo ai suoi amici, e quando Tadashi le si è avvicinato, per prendere una borraccia e bere un po’ d’acqua, lei gli ha chiesto se non potevano parlare durante questo momento di pausa, e se non la potesse accompagnare a prendere degli asciugamani puliti. Tadashi l’ha seguita. Questa è una cosa abbastanza normale. Yachi e Tadashi creano sempre dei diversivi per poter spettegolare durante gli allenamenti e comunque non prende loro tanto tempo. Due, tre minuti al massimo. Nel primo mese, Suga-san e Narita-san si offrivano volontari per aiutare Yachi, qualsiasi cosa di cui lei avrebbe avuto bisogno e tante altre frasi strane e già fatte, ma, col tempo, la loro buona volontà ha lasciato spazio ad altro e una volta Suga-san ha alzato le sopracciglia un paio di volte, mentre Tadashi seguiva Yachi fuori dalla palestra. Doveva aver frainteso _ma non è importante_. Non che Tadashi potesse avere il coraggio di fare una mossa con qualcuno, quindi...  
  
Lei gli ha chiesto se avevano litigato, mentre sistemava gli asciugamani sul braccio. Tadashi ha risposto _Kageyama e Hinata?_ e lei ha aggrottato le sopracciglia e ha scosso la testa. _Te e Tsukishima-kun._  
  
Questa è una cosa strana.  
  
Yachi ha subito ritrattato. Ha iniziato a muoversi nervosamente. _No, no, stavo solo pensando. No no, non ti preoccupare, mi chiedevo soltanto chiedendo, perché mi sembra tutto molto strano. Stavo solo -no no, non ti preoccupare! Ma Tsukishima sta bene?_  
  
Questa è una cosa sia stramba che normale.  
  
Quando sono tornati in palestra e Tadashi ha aiutato a dare gli asciugamani, Tsukki ne ha preso uno da lui, si è tolto gli occhiali e non ha detto niente. Non si sono sfiorati le mani, questa volta e Tadashi ha iniziato a chiedersi se, per caso, non fosse diventato pazzo. Magari si sta immaginando cose. Magari in realtà, tutto è normale e ci sta pensando su troppo.  
  
Tsukishima ha parlato con Kageyama. Tadashi si chiede tanto il perché.  
  
Tadashi rigira la palla tra le sue mani e sospira. Vorrebbe poter dire che ha fatto in tempo a dire o pensare a qualcosa. Ad esempio, vorrebbe davvero tanto parlare con Tsukki del nuovo videogioco che ha visto su internet e poi dirgli che forse oggi non potrà accompagnarlo a casa, perché, ugh, vorrebbe andare ad allenarsi sulle battute. Però.  
  
Tsukki gli toglie la palla tra le mani, schiacciandola da sotto per farla salire verso l’alto e poi prendendola tra le sue mani. “Succede qualcosa?” gli chiede, prima di far ruotare la palla sul dito indice.  
  
“Yachi mi ha raccontato una storia su un samurai dell’epoca Edo” risponde. Ed è una mezza verità, perché, se c’è una cosa che ha scoperto da quando è amico di Yachi è che inizia a sciorinare delle nozioni su argomenti diversi quando pensa di voler cambiare discorso. Soprattutto quando pensa di aver aver detto qualcosa di troppo. “Pensavo a questo.”  
  
Tsukki sbuffa una risata sarcastica, per poi ridargli la palla in mano. Quando Tadashi prende la palla, sospira, alzando una spalla. “Se anche tu inizi a distrarti in continuazione, non finiremo mai qui.” Si porta le mani sui fianchi e si guarda intorno. Poi sospira di nuovo, passando il peso da una parte all’altra del corpo. Sembra nervoso. Si comporta in modo strano. Forse è agitato perché il tempo sta iniziando a passare troppo velocemente. È difficile bilanciare gli impegni, per lui. Forse è anche per questo che mantiene l’energia bassa in ogni sua attività. Il fatto che abbia iniziato a impegnarsi nella pallavolo deve averlo sbilanciato. Forse per questo Yachi sembra essere così preoccupato per lui. Può anche essere. “Daemon X Machina -hai sentito?” chiede Tsukki senza nemmeno muovere le labbra.  
  
E Tadashi alza un lato delle labbra e deve contenersi dal saltare sul posto perché se ha sentito?, ugh, duh?, come potrebbe non aver sentito? Gliene voleva parlare prima oppure dopo, perché -è così che funziona tra loro, no? “Ho già chiesto un anticipo sulla paghetta -non penso che lo avrò, eh. Mio padre ha detto che prima dovrei partecipare attivamente a qualcosa di -ma li avrò. Prima o poi, abbiamo ancora tempo, credo, però, non vedo l’ora.”  
  
Tsukki fa una smorfia con le labbra. “Ce li ho io” dice. Poi si gratta la nuca. “Potremmo accamparci fuori dal negozio il giorno dell’uscita. Come gli americani.” Si passa la mano sul lato dei pantaloncini. “Ho una tenda.”  
  
“Come ai vecchi tempi” commenta ironicamente Tadashi, inclinando un po’ la testa. Questa è finalmente una conversazione normale. La prima vera conversazione normale con Tsukki da tutto il giorno. “Akiteru-niisan fuori dalla porta di camera tua per essere sicuro che non scappiamo in piena notte.”  
  
“Beh, adesso lavora, quindi…”  
  
“Sarà più facile scappare?”  
  
Tsukki si inumidisce le labbra e sembra voler prendere di nuovo la palla, perché allunga le mani verso Tadashi, ma viene bloccato da Nishinoya che grida: “Yamaguchi! Tsukishima! Volete fermarvi ad allenarvi con noi?”  
  
Tsukki schiocca la lingua contro il palato.  
  
Tadashi gira la testa verso il gruppetto degli esaltati. Nishinoya sta saltando per attirare la loro attenzione, verso il palco di teatro, e Hinata sembra essere al settimo cielo, mentre Tanaka e Kageyama -di ritorno alla stramberia, perché Kageyama sembra essere pronto ad andare via, guarda fuori dalla porta della finestra, fa un saluto veloce e silenzioso e poi sembra volersene andare a cambiare. Tadashi aggrotta le sopracciglia, fa un cenno con la mano. “Oggi no!” risponde. “Vado ad allenarmi da Shimada-san!” Nishinoya continua lo stesso a saltare e Tadashi tira fuori una risata forzata mentre china di poco il capo, come se si dovesse scusare di qualcosa.  
  
Tsukki sospira e mormora qualcosa, prima di prendere la palla dalle mani di Tadashi il più velocemente possibile e rimetterla nel suo posto.  
  
Tadashi aggrotta le sopracciglia ancora un po’, lanciando uno sguardo a Tsukki e poi alle sue mani e si dice, uhm, oggi le sue mani sono freddissime anche dopo essersi allenato così tanto.  
  
È un pensiero strano.  
  
  
  
  
_v. La ricerca della fonte: un’esplorazione guidata dal Capitano Sawamura Daichi (parte terza)_  
  
  
Daichi non ha vomitato sul campo e ha il bisogno di ripeterlo ad Asahi. Infatti, mentre si toglie la maglietta per cambiarsi ripete: “Visto? Non ho vomitato in campo.” E Asahi sospira, sistemandosi i capelli e guardando verso il basso, perché la prima e seconda e terza volta uno può anche rispondere, ma dopo la quarta volta in cui ripetono sempre la stessa cosa, Asahi si chiede se in effetti l’altra persona non abbia ragione. È un po’ troppo mollaccione.  
  
Suga sorride, allacciandosi le scarpe, ma non commenta. Preferisce, invece, concentrarsi su cose serie ma che lo divertono. Daichi lo ha visto parlare con Hinata. Immagina che quindi abbia nuove informazioni da condividere con loro, ma, la verità, ha paura di chiederle perché non sa quanto personali queste nuove informazioni possano essere e non da se vuole effettivamente capire le nuove dinamiche dei ragazzi del primo anno. Perché è sicuro di aver visto Kageyama e Tsukishima parlare normalmente e se questo non è un avvertimento del disastro che verrà. Esploderà loro in faccia qualcosa, qualcosa di orrendo, qualcosa di imprevedibile e Daichi potrebbe non essere pronto a quest’eventualità.  
  
Ma Suga.  
  
“Hai scoperto che cosa è successo tra Hinata e Kageyama?” chiede Asahi, accovacciandosi a terra per mettersi le scarpe. Daichi lancia uno sguardo a Suga, seduto a terra con le gambe incrociate, e che annuisce lentamente, solo per poi fare una smorfia e scuotere la testa e poi sospirare. La stanzetta non è vuota. Tanaka si sta cambiando per correre a casa, qualcosa di collegato a sua sorella e la sua banda, Daichi glielo aveva sentito dire a Ennoshita, prima di entrare. E forse Suga ci mette così tanto a rispondere perché non vuole che gli altri lo sentano, nonostante il rumore che stanno facendo.  
  
Daichi lo capisce, okay, i ragazzi del primo sono ancora sotto. Hinata e Nishinoya probabilmente rimarranno ad allenarsi e hanno convinto, chissà come, Tsukishima a rimanere con loro. E iniziare adesso nuovi pettegolezzi, dovuti al cattivo ascolto di un’informazione non va bene, ma...  
  
“Sì e no” dice Suga alla fine.  
  
Daichi voleva una squadra per poter giocare a pallavolo. A lui piace veramente giocare a pallavolo e gli piace veramente tanto avere così tante persone intorno a lui per poter giocare a pallavolo. Stanno anche diventando forti. Sono una buona squadra. E non è ancora pronto per vedere i più piccoli distruggerla. Non si sente nemmeno a suo agio al pensiero che il prossimo anno potrebbero distruggere la squadra e lui potrebbe non farci niente. Ma questi sono altri pensieri. Quindi prende un respiro profondo, si dice di farsi forza, come quella volta che i suoi fratellini gli hanno distrutto i libri di scuola e lui ha dovuto frequentare un anno scolastico intero con gli scarabocchi sul testo, e guarda Suga torturarsi il labbro inferiore con la punta delle dita.  
  
Asahi, Suga e Daichi si sono seduti, senza nemmeno volere, in un piccolo cerchio formato da loro. Daichi tiene le braccia incrociate, Asahi prova ad allacciarsi le scarpe, nonostante i capelli che gli cadono davanti agli occhi ancora e ancora.  
“Cosa pensate voi di Kageyama?” chiede Suga.  
  
Daichi aggrotta le sopracciglia, ma è Asahi a rispondere: “È un bravo ragazzo.”  
  
“Vive seguendo i suoi istinti” continua Daichi.  
  
“Al di fuori della pallavolo non sa come essere un essere umano normale” dice Suga, inclinando la testa con una smorfia. “Sembra aver chiesto dello spazio a Hinata.”  
  
Passano esattamente tre secondi. Nei primi due secondi, Daichi stava sorridendo tra sé e sé. Ah, i piccoli della Karasuno, pensava, hanno davvero tante potenzialità. Kageyama ha un talento fuori dal normale, finché ci sarà, terrà equilibrata la loro squadra e sempre concentrata verso l’attacco. In più, un ragazzino come lui riesce a rispondere alle provocazioni senza… e qui sono scattati i tre secondi, fanno tac e qualcosa fa tac anche nel cervello di Daichi che ha finalmente capito quello che Suga ha appena detto. E riesce a dire solo: “Eh?” Che comunque è meglio di quello che riesce a fare Asahi, cioè niente.  
  
Suga si gratta la spalla. “Sono stati molto tempo insieme a Tokyo e sembra che abbiano fatto notare a Kageyama che potrebbe arrivare a certe soluzioni molto semplici, come la storia di ringraziare o di presentarsi, anche da solo, ma che fino a quando c’è Hinata lui non sembra preoccuparsene. Lui non sa se è vero e sta facendo una specie di periodo di prova senza Hinata per vedere se è un essere umano normale..”  
  
“Questa cosa è dannatamente confusa” commenta Asahi, grattandosi la fronte con gli occhi chiusi e le sopracciglia aggrottate.  
  
“Questa cosa è problematica, se Hinata ha chiesto di stare nella squadra con te, piuttosto che in quella di Kageyama” dice invece Daichi.  
  
“Io vorrei chiedergli come va questo periodo senza Hinata… Non mi sembra tanto diverso. E quando hanno litigato, la volta scorsa, non mi sembra che Kageyama fosse così perso, no?”  
  
“Uhm” lo contraddice Asahi, con una smorfia. Scuote la testa, ma non dice niente. Piuttosto chiede: “E c’è la possibilità che chi ha detto che Hinata e Kageyama sono troppo vicini sia Tsukishima?”  
  
Suga e Daichi girano contemporaneamente la testa verso Asahi, cosa che lo fa sobbalzare sul posto e distogliere lo sguardo, per qualche motivo. Forse stanno usando il loro sguardo intenso contro di lui. Uhm. Oh no.  
  
“Siamo sicuri che non sia stato Kageyama a iniziare il pettegolezzo di Tsukishima e Yamaguchi?” chiede ancora Asahi, guardando verso il basso. “Lui alla fine…”  
  
“No” taglia corto Suga. Scuote la testa più volte. “Teniamo le due cose separate. Kageyama non è il tipo di persona che inventa una storia. Se qualcuno ha iniziato la voce deve essere qualcuno che le storie le esagera. Per questo Daichi pensa che le inizino Hinata, o Yachi. Ma Kageyama…? No.”  
  
“Non possiamo esserne sicuri.”  
  
“Allora seguiamo la traccia. Siamo arrivati a Nishinoya e Tanaka, giusto? Chiediamo a loro.” Suga si gira e si guarda intorno. La stanzetta è semivuota e convenientemente tutti i ragazzi del secondo anno, tranne Nishinoya, sono raggruppati a prendere in giro Tanaka. È conveniente. Sembra essere quasi fatto apposta. Di solito, Ennoshita, Narita e Kinoshita vanno via prima, per poter correre a finire i compiti per la scuola. “Ehi, Tanaka” chiama Suga.  
  
Tanaka si gira verso di lui, i bottoni della maglietta nei buchi sbagliati, mentre Kinoshita continua a ridere sotto i baffi. “Sì?”  
  
“La storia di Tsukishima e Yamaguchi che si tenevano per mano a Tokyo, è vera?”  
  
Tanaka ci mette un po’ a rispondere. Si porta una mano sul fianco e poi scrolla le spalle. “Beh, per quello che so, sì” risponde. “A Tokyo Tsukishima si è sentito male, probabilmente perché ha mangiato troppo, e Yamaguchi si è preoccupato, quindi lo ha preso per mano e lo ha portato in bagno a fare dio sa solo cosa. Mentre Tsukishima vomitava gli teneva la mano.” Si porta una mano sotto il mento, tiene anche gli occhi socchiusi, come se questo potesse aiutarlo a ricordare. Si gira verso Ennoshita. “O no?” Ennoshita non risponde, ruota solo gli occhi.  
  
Questa è una versione completamente _diversa_ da quella che ha raccontato Kiyoko.  
  
“Poi, dopo che ha finito di vomitare, Yamaguchi ha dato un bacio sulla fronte di Tsukishima. Come una mamma” lo dice con un tono scherzoso. Come se fosse divertente.  
  
Questa è una versione _completamente_ diversa da quella che ha raccontato Kiyoko.  
  
“Lo hai raccontato a qualcuno?” chiede Suga.  
  
“A Noya-san, ovviamente. E lui ha iniziato a ridere e pensare quanto diverso sarebbe stato se li avessero trovati così in un vicolo buio. In effetti, ci sarebbe potuto essere un malinteso, in quella situazione.”  
  
Ah. Ecco.  
  
Daichi si passa una mano sul viso. Sono arrivati alla fonte della distorsione della storia e può vedere quanto le orecchie di Asahi sono diventate rosse. Daichi può dire che questa missione è finita, quindi.  
  
Ma Suga.  
  
“E a te chi lo ha raccontato, Tanaka?”  
  
Tanaka alza un lato delle labbra, poi posa una mano su Ennoshita. “Questo ragazzone qui” annuncia fieramente, mentre Ennoshita muove la spalla per liberarsi dalla sua presa. “Perché?”  
  
Suga si gira verso Ennoshita e alza un sopracciglio. Ed Ennoshita risponde alla sua domanda muta alzando le mani il più tranquillamente possibile. “Io non ho detto che poi Yamaguchi lo ha baciato sulla fronte.” Come se questo fosse il problema centrale di tutta questa storia.  
  
Suga e Daichi condividono uno sguardo veloce. Poi Daichi chiede: “Chi ti ha raccontato questa storia?”  
  
Ed Ennoshita aggrotta le sopracciglia e scuote la testa. “Beh, la fonte” risponde, scrollando le spalle. “Tsukishima.”  
  
Okay, _questo_ è strano. Dopo qualche secondo, Suga scoppia a ridere, tenendosi la pancia e Daichi chiude gli occhi, per cercare il tasto reset della vita.  
  
  
  
  
  
⭐️. _Le Pleiadi_  
  
  
Tadashi non è poi così sicuro, ma pensa che Yachi sia un pochino tesa, mentre vanno a scuola, tra lui e Tsukki. Cioè. Lui non è il tipo di persona che salta subito alle conclusioni ma -Yachi non sembra essere proprio a suo agio.  
  
Quindi si gratta la nuca, si morde l’interno delle guance e poi chiede: “Preferisci tenere tu l’ombrello e io mi sposto in mezzo?” E Yachi sobbalza, mentre camminano, stringe i pugni intorno alla cartella e non sembra sapere che cosa dovrebbe rispondere.  
  
Beh. Originariamente, questo era solo un modo per essere gentili. Ha iniziato a piovere, mentre andavano a scuola e hanno anche incontrato Yachi, che ha dimenticato il suo ombrello a scuola la settimana scorsa, a quanto pare, e le hanno detto che non sarebbe stato un problema accompagnarla, visto che, beh, stanno andando tutti dalla stessa parte, no? E forse Yachi avrebbe preferito dire di no, perché adesso lei… è anche vero che non è quel tipo di persona a cui piace stare in mezzo ad altre persone e ora, per questione di ombrello, è più facile coprirla se si trova in mezzo, senza che poi le cose possano sembrare -sconvenienti. Forse però lo sembrano lo stesso.  
  
Yachi lancia uno sguardo con la coda dell’occhio a Tsukki, poi torna a guardare Tadashi. “Sembrerò sgarbata” inizia, intrecciando le dita tra loro. “Non voglio davvero sembrare sgarbata. Ma prima che voi arriviate, devo iniziare a sistemare alcune cose in palestra e andare a prendere gli asciugamani puliti, cambiarli con quelli sporchi e altre cose.” Yachi prende il cellulare dalla tasca e poi sospira. “Mi dovrei incontrare lì con Shimizu-sempai e voi siete _così lenti_ …”  
  
“Scusami?” chiede Tadashi, sbuffando una risata.  
  
Yachi si inumidisce le labbra e chiude gli occhi per una frazione di secondo, come se stesse cercando il coraggio di dire qualcosa. Prende un respiro profondo e dice: “Yamaguchi, mi potresti fare il favore di prestarmi l’ombrello? Te lo ridarei dopo gli allenamenti mattutini, lo giuro e non ho nessuna intenzione di rubarlo. Se mi dimenticassi di restituirlo, sai sempre dove trovarmi, no?”  
  
Tadashi aggrotta le sopracciglia e riesce a vedere quello sguardo intenso che Tsukki sta dedicando a Yachi, per qualche ragione. “Beh, sì, se…”  
  
Yachi non aspetta che finisca la frase. Afferra il suo ombrello con una velocità impressionante e inizia a correre davanti a loro. E così, com’è comparsa è scomparsa, mentre Tsukki si avvicina a Tadashi, per coprirlo dalla pioggia leggera di un autunno anche troppo caldo.  
  
Tadashi rimane senza parole. Cioè. Non ha proprio capito che cosa è successo, ma ha capito che è successo qualcosa. E lui e Tsukki rimangono in silenzio per un po’. Tsukki ha anche le cuffie sulle orecchie, anche se Tadashi è abbastanza sicuro che non stia ascoltando nulla.  
  
“Che cosa sapete che io non so?” gli chiede dopo un po’, mettendosi le mani in tasca. “Perché mi sembra che io non so qualcosa d’importante e voi invece sì?”  
  
Tsukki sospira e tiene l’ombrello un po’ più alto, forse per poterlo guardare negli occhi. “Non so niente che tu non sai.” Mente. Ovviamente sta mentendo.  
  
E quindi Tadashi sospira e continua a camminare in silenzio. Ci sono delle gocce che gli cadono sulla spalla, per colpa della posizione in cui Tsukki tiene l’ombrello. Una goccia. Due gocce. Tre gocce. Quattro cinque e poi anche sei gocce.  
  
Tadashi si accarezza il ponte del naso con le dita, perché, certo, c’è un motivo se lui e Tsukki non condividono mai l’ombrello, e con la mano abbassa il gomito del braccio di Tsukki che porta l’ombrello. E lo vede, quel sorrisetto sulla faccia del suo migliore amico, che ha inclinato l’ombrello, adesso, perché la pioggia cadesse fino a Tadashi, solo per irritarlo. Quindi posa la mano su quella di lui, per sistemare la posizione dell’ombrello e Tsukki si mette a ridere.  
  
Ride, portandosi la mano libera davanti alle labbra, e Tadashi sbuffa, incrociando le braccia. “Che cosa infantile” borbotta.  
  
E Tsukki allora inclina un’ultima volta l’ombrello, facendo cadere sui capelli di Tadashi così tanta acqua da poter essere la causa della sua morte.  
  
Anche oggi Tsukki ha le mani fredde.  
  
  
  
  
  
_vi. La ricerca della fonte porta a imprevedibili e misteriose rivelazioni_  
  
  
“Sono sotto lo stesso ombrello” ci tiene a commentare Suga, dando un colpetto sul fianco di Daichi. “Che carini, vero? Sono dannatamente carini. Guardali! Aw. Comunque chi lo avrebbe mai detto?”  
  
Daichi sospira. “Spero per loro che stiano insieme per tutto il liceo, perché la squadra…”  
  
“Sì sì” borbotta Suga, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla, per zittirlo. “Sono carini, dai, ammettilo. L’esca più forte ci ha distratti su chi veramente stava facendo le cose zitto zitto, uh? Guarda. Quanto. Sono. Carini.”  
  
Daichi alza un lato delle labbra. “Sì” dice alla fine, con un sospiro.  
  
“Avete visto che sono arrivati sotto lo stesso ombrello?” chiede Nishinoya, spuntando da dietro il fianco di Suga. “Allora è vero quello che dicono, che stavano in bagno che si tenevano la mano. Parliamo di Tsukishima e Yamaguchi, vero? Sembrano una coppia stabile.” Arriccia le labbra. “Che noia.”  
  
“Ma voi pensate che” parla Tanaka, posando il mento sulla testa di Nishinoya e arricciando il naso. “Cioè, voglio dire, è Yamaguchi che ha fatto la prima mossa, vero? Tsukishima, lo spocchioso, non sarà riuscito nemmeno a prendere il coraggio per dire a Yamaguchi come stavano le cose, uh?”  
  
“Beh, questo non lo sai” ribatte Nishinoya, cercando di guardare verso l’alto. “Se nella coppia ci fosse Asahi, allora sì che lo avresti saputo. Asahi-san non fa mai la prima mossa…”  
  
Asahi si porta una mano sul petto, indignato. “Non è vero!” cerca di difendersi, ma basta un’occhiata da parte di Nishinoya, per far sparire ogni sicurezza dal viso di Asahi. Bene.  
  
“Cosa succede?” chiede Hinata, comparendo tra Suga e Daichi.  
  
Daichi abbassa lo sguardo per guardarlo e poi sbuffa. “Tsukishima e Yamaguchi” gli spiega, mentre guarda gli ultimi membri della squadra andarsi a cambiare. “Sono arrivati sotto lo stesso ombrello.”  
  
“Uhm, okay” risponde Hinata, perdendo immediatamente interesse. Se la situazione fosse stata simile a quella di una settimana fa, Daichi avrebbe detto che Hinata sarebbe corso da Kageyama per chiedergli di alzargli la palla. È troppo irrequieto. Hinata lancia uno sguardo a Kiyoko. “E perché ci interessa? È successo qualcos’altro?”  
  
Yachi. Sicuramente è successa Yachi, visto che si tiene lontana dalla porta e guarda con molta intensità la palla che tiene in mano. Ma Daichi non vuole investigare e farà di tutto perché Suga non lo porti a investigare. Non vuole davvero spaventare la povera ragazzina.  
  
“A Tokyo, Yamaguchi e Tsukishima si stavano baciando” informa Kiyoko. E Hinata apre la bocca e sembra essere pronto a gridare qualcosa, ma viene fermato dai riflessi pronti di Tanaka, che gli tappa la bocca con la mano.  
  
“Non è vero” la corregge Daichi, scuotendo la testa. “Ma è vero che si tenevano per mano. Girano voci.”  
  
“Non le hai sentite, Hinata?” chiede Suga.  
  
“Uhm, no. Ma comunque che male c’è in tenersi per mano? Lo fanno tutti.”  
  
“No, non lo fanno tutti.”  
  
“Ah, no?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Che strano” mormora Hinata, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Io comunque non ho mai visto Tsukishima e Yamaguchi tenersi per mano. Non lo sapevo.”  
  
“Già, Tsukishima lo ha detto solo a Ennoshita, stiamo aspettando che si sentano abbastanza tranquilli per poterne parlare anche con noi.”  
  
“Tsukishima ha detto a Ennoshita che lui e Yamaguchi si teneva per mano con Yamaguchi?”  
  
“Hinata, oggi sei lento a capire le cose, uh?” ride Tanaka, con la bocca aperta.  
  
“No -o forse sì, non lo so. È che non capisco bene perché dovrebbe essere importante che due persone si tengano per mano.”  
  
Daichi sbatte lentamente le palpebre. Ha un dubbio. Un dubbio di cui non parlerà. Non lo dirà ad alta voce. Ma ha un dubbio. Posa una mano sulla testa di Hinata. “I fratelli maggiori portano sempre i fratellini in giro tenendoli per mano, giusto?” gli chiede e lancia uno sguardo dietro di loro, senza che nessuno se ne renda conto.  
  
“Eh!” risponde Hinata a voce un pochino troppo alta. “Io e Natsu andiamo sempre in giro così!”  
  
Alle loro spalle, Kageyama si irrigidisce e prende una palla in mano. È stato decisamente troppo silenzioso durante questo lasso di tempo. Non sembra voler parlare nemmeno adesso. Guarda solo la palla, in silenzio, come se stesse pensando intensamente a qualcosa. Uhm.  
  
Oh no.  
  
Oh no no no.  
  
Daichi chiude gli occhi di nuovo e prende un respiro profondo, prima di sorridere a Hinata e dire: “Hai ragione, sì. Queste cose -lo faccio anche io con i miei fratellini.” Si inumidisce le labbra. “Va bene. Direi di iniziare a riscaldarci?”  
  
Tutta la squadra a eccezione di Tsukishima e Yamaguchi, che ancora non sono arrivati in palestra, risponde con un trascinato: “Sì, signore!”  
  
Tsukishima.  
  
Daichi si passa una mano sul viso. Ah, Tsukishima. È cresciuto davvero tanto, a quanto pare… Non dirà niente a Suga, comunque. Chi lo avrebbe mai detto? Tsukishima? Eh. Sì. Tsukishima.  
  
  
  
  
⭐️. _Le Perseidi_  
  
Tadashi viene informato di tutto ben quattro giorni dopo che la voce è stata messa in giro, perché Yachi dava per scontato che Tsukki gliene parlasse, ma Tsukki ha avuto la bellissima idea di fingere di non sapere niente e Yachi ha iniziato a chiedere scusa e poi chiedere di nuovo scusa e si è seduta al banco di Tadashi e ha aspettato che anche Tsukki si sedesse con loro. Ha iniziato dicendo che doveva esserci anche Kageyama con loro ma che probabilmente si era addormentato in classe e quindi niente, avrebbe iniziato senza di lui. Tsukki si era messo le cuffie.  
  
E Tadashi ha pensato, mentre Yachi parlava ah, ecco perché avrebbe dovuto litigare con Tsukki. Beh. No. Uhm.  
  
In effetti, Yachi non era lì per spiegare la storia di Kageyama, Hinata e il tenersi per mano, quando è successo il cosidetto fattaccio. Cioè. Probabilmente Ennoshita avrebbe capito, se glielo avessero spiegato, ma è anche vero che doveva essere Kageyama a parlare e, in quel momento, non era riuscito a dire nemmeno una parola.  
  
Non è successo niente di che.  
  
A Tsukki piace tanto provocare e lo stava solo prendendo in giro, perché è questo che Tsukki fa, di solito. Punzecchia Kageyama e poi lo guarda annaspare mentre non sa che rispondere. E gli ha detto qualcosa sul come deve essere bello essere come il Duo degli Idioti, che non si fermano a pensare alle conseguenze, al significato delle loro azioni e cose del genere. E gli aveva chiesto se gli piaceva essere preso per la mano da Hinata ovunque andassero. Ennoshita, probabilmente perché aveva visto l’espressione di Kageyama, li aveva interrotti e aveva sentito quest’informazione senza contesto di due persone che si tengono per mano. Aveva chiesto chi. Kageyama è entrato nel panico. Tsukki ha pensato velocemente, forse si è sentito un po’ male per lui, forse ha pensato che ci sono delle cose che non dovrebbero essere sbandierate ai quattro venti, se non si è sicuri, e i sentimenti sono quel tipo di informazione, e ha detto che erano lui e Tadashi. Lui e Tadashi si tenevano per mano a Tokyo.  
  
Davvero.  
  
Questo non potrebbe rendere infelice o arrabbiato Tadashi nemmeno tra cent’anni. E quindi è sbottato con un _e perché non me l’avete detto prima?_ Anche perché sarebbe stato tutto molto più divertente. Guardare i ragazzi del terzo anno correre di qua e di là, ad esempio, e meno frustrante, non capire il perché del comportamento strano di Hinata e Kageyama.  
  
_Hinata sa di tutto questo?_  
  
La risposta che gli hanno dato è no. Perché è Kageyama che ne dovrebbe parlare con Hinata e, nel loro caso, Yachi non può forzare la mano. Ci sono di mezzo dei sentimenti. A quel punto del discorso, Yachi ha lanciato uno sguardo veloce a Tsukki, che l’ha bellamente ignorata. Comunque, si è decisa a parlare adesso perché sembra che la situazione sarebbe potuta uscire fuori di mano. O che l’abbia già fatto, non lo sa, e tutta la loro squadra pensa che loro due, Tadashi e Tsukki, siano una coppia.  
  
Tsukki si è tenuto le cuffie sulle orecchie per tutto il tempo. Non ha condiviso con lui il pranzo. Non ha commentato.  
  
Sinceramente. E Tadashi lo dice sul serio: _sinceramente_ , la situazione gli sembra esilarante e avrebbe voluto sapere tutto quattro giorni fa, quando tutto è iniziato. Si sarebbe divertito anche lui e avrebbero potuto divertirsi insieme. Rendere pazza o confusa la squadra. Guardare le facce basite. Prendere in giro Tanaka. È obiettivamente divertente. Ma dice di volerci pensare sopra, prima di commentare in qualsiasi modo questa situazione. Durante la pausa pranzo si è alzato e ha deciso di uscire dalla sua classe e fare una passeggiata.  
  
Potrebbe anche fingere che questa sia una specie di lite di coppia e vedere come reagisce il capitano e come pensano tutti che l’equilibrio della squadra sia in pericolo.  
  
Ha davvero avuto questo tipo di pensieri.  
  
E si è anche chiesto per quale motivo Tsukki non gliene abbia voluto parlare. E perché, in effetti, negli ultimi giorni le loro mani sembravano sfiorarsi più del solito.  
  
E quindi si è arrivati al momento in cui Tadashi deve tornare a casa, dopo gli allenamenti, e Tsukki lo segue in silenzio. Non piove. Yachi ha dimenticato di restituire l’ombrello, ma Tadashi se ne rende conto troppo tardi. Quindi.  
  
Quindi.  
  
Quindi.  
  
Questa storia è abbastanza imbarazzante ora che sono solo loro due. Quindi.  
  
Quindi.  
  
Quindi.  
  
Tadashi si morde l’interno delle guance.  
  
In effetti, in momenti come questi vorrebbe davvero tanto essere un po’ come Kageyama o Hinata e non pensare troppo a questa situazione. Si gratta le pellicine dalle dita. Tiene le mani in tasca.  
  
Quindi.  
  
Quindi.  
  
Quindi.  
  
Tira la mano fuori dalla tasca, la lascia dondolare vicino al suo fianco e lancia uno sguardo a Tsukki e sospira. Cioè. Perché. Uhm. L’unico motivo per cui Tsukki può non avergli detto di questa situazione è che, per qualche motivo, Tsukki gli vuole tenere la mano. È un pensiero un po’ contorto ed è un po’ difficile da spiegare, ma a Tsukki non piace parlare di alcune cose. Quindi. Beh. Tadashi lascia dondolare la mano. Piano piano. Senza far spaventare Tsukki, che continua a far finta di star ascoltando musica.  
  
Dondola piano la mano, l’avvicina a quella di Tsukki. E poi si sente che, beh, non vuole prendergli la mano come quei due idioti, palmo contro palmo, le dita sul dorso della mano. Non suona come una cosa da loro. Non suona come…  
  
Tsukki inclina la testa e abbassa lo sguardo verso le loro mani. Tadashi intreccia il suo mignolo intorno al mignolo di Tsukki. E anche lui sta lì a guardare le loro mani. Eh. Questo sa un po’ più di loro. Sembra un po’ più libera, come cosa. Davvero. Non sa spiegarsi.  
  
Quindi alza lo sguardo per guardare Tsukki e gli sorride, con la testa inclinata. E continuano a camminare, come se niente fosse. “Me lo potevi semplicemente chiedere, no?” gli chiede e Tsukki distoglie lo sguardo, inizia ad avere delle chiazze rosse per tutto il viso e la punta delle orecchie… anche quelle sono decisamente rotabili.  
  
È divertente, anche confortante, tenere la mano di Tsukki.  
  



End file.
